A Brother or Even Better, A Son
by Saoirse3473
Summary: I know the title stinks but oh well...anyway, ObiWan stands in a young Anakin's room, recalling a sweet moment between a homesick Padawan and a new Jedi Master. Cute and innocent. please read and review....NO FLAMES...Fist Star wars fic...be nice


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here…even though I wish I had Anakin… (Pouts quite immaturely) …hehe.

AN: This is my first fan fiction on star wars…I have stopped writing fan fiction for les miserables because people kept flaming me….I hope it will NOT be the same here…maybe people are nicer….who knows…anyway this takes place right after TPM. A young Obi-Wan and an even younger Anakin…innocence is bound to shine through. Enjoy my story. PLEASE NO FLAMES…I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU IF YOU FLAME ME…**however **I will take advice in a friendly matter…I actually encourage it so…be nice.

A Brother, or Even Better, a Son

I look into your bedroom, hoping to find you still awake, but instead, you are asleep. You are just a small pillow-clutching child, almost completely hidden under the blankets. Your body rose and fell with every breath you took. It was then I realize I needed to figure where to draw the line between Anakin, the chosen one, and Anakin, the 10 year old boy.

You are only a few steps away from me and I could easily reach out and whisper your name in your ear, but that would mean waking you up, and that would too rude of me to do so. Besides…I like you when you sleep…you are so innocent and precious.

It was cold out earlier, just as it is now still. But you were outside and I cared for your well-being. I was simply reading my book in the sofa as I felt a small draft and heard the glass door shut. I look outside to find you alone, cold, shivering, and sad. I wanted to yell for you to come back inside…but I then realized that you were gazing into the skies. Just after realizing what you were doing, I soon realized why you were doing it.

It struck me that you missed home on Tatooine. That you missed your mother. So instead of yelling at you, as I was so prepared to do…I joined you. I was almost directly behind you when you turned around and saw me. I whispered "Come here, young Padawan, you must be freezing." And with that I slipped off my robe and wrapped it around his shoulders. I simply laughed lightly at the sight of my robe around you…it was by far way too huge on you and you looked ridiculously adorable in it.

I took my arm and grabbed your shoulder and pulled you into a hug of which I know you needed and wanted. You wrapped you small arms around the middle of my back, you were so small, and still are, and returned it. We let go and looked back over the balcony and into the stars above. I heard you whimper a bit, and once again, I understood why. I understood that natural yearning a boy has for home and his mother. I understood that you were lost and confused as to who people thought you were. You would always ask me "Why am I the chosen one and what does that mean?" Your big blue eyes were full of questions of which you tried so hard to contain. You trusted me as you still do to this very moment.

I also sensed that you miss Qui-Gon. I miss him too, young Padawan. He was my master as I am yours now. He was more than just a master though. He was the father I would never have. And you, Anakin, you are special. I cradled his body in his last moments. In those moments, His thoughts were with you, Ani. You are Qui-Gon's legacy and my trial. And boy what a trial you are. You never cease to keep me busy, Anakin.

I finally broke the silence that was growing for what seemed like hours.

"I hear you like to race." I stated, simply recalling the information Queen Amidala had given me only about a month ago.

You glanced over at me and barely nodded your head. I then try to find something that would make you smile just a little bit.

"I would love to go racing one day, but flying terrifies me. Racing is an absolute death wish for me," I glanced your way and saw you giggle like the innocent child that you were, "So I would love to take you as I said… But I would be watching in the stands wondering how in the force you can do that with out fainting." Once again you laughed and smiled. My mission was accomplished. "Come, we must go inside if you want to remain healthy and not get sick." You followed me, still smirking, inside where it was warm.

You walked to your bedroom and said goodnight but I still wanted to talk. I felt like a small puppy who just lost his brother…his playmate. You shut the door and I knew you were going to sleep.

A couple of hours later, I was still up. I wanted to check on you, so I did and that is why I am here now. I realize I have been in here far too long than needed be, so I tip-toe up to your bedside. I kneel down and brush a few stray strands of hair out of you eyes. I softly kiss your forehead and realize that my time with you will always be great, no matter the situation we would ever be in.

I walk out of your room and smiled, for I now have a brother. Or possibly even better, a son.

AN: I would love it if you were to review please. PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! Okay, I'm done now. Thanks once again.


End file.
